Storm Hawks and Pokemon Worlds Collide: Part One
by AquaGrace
Summary: What will happen when Storm Hawks and Cyclonis get sucked into the Pokemon world? Read and Review. Don't like it? Then don't bother review.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks and Pokemon Worlds

Collide!

Part One

Chapter One

Portal to a new world.

Six weeks. Six weeks since the Storm Hawks ventured into the other side of Atmos. The Condor was silently cruising through the dark sapphire sky. No word of Master Cyclonis had came. The Storm Hawks had hit a dead end. There were no maps, no navigation of where they we're going, they were just floating in the sky over uncharted terras. But the Storm Hawks leader, Aerrow stood strong, determined to find Cyclonis. The rest of the team weren't so sure.

"Aerrow, we've been at this for weeks" whined Finn, the sharpshooter.

"We're not stopping until we find Cyclonis," said Aerrow folding his arms "Where she is, she's a threat".

"Well, we've only got a limited amount of fuel left" said their carrier pilot, Stork. "It won't take us far".

"And the damage from the last battle put the Condor in bad shape" said the wallop, Junko.

"Hmm" Aerrow thought hard "Some of us should go on recon check the area".

Meanwhile, miles away from the Storm Hawks, an evil empress was planning in her new empire. She was surrounded by the technology to create a new army, even stronger than the one before. Atmos was second time lucky. But the next time will be different. Cyclonis had heard of a powerful crystal. So strong it could open portals to new worlds. Worlds waiting to be conquered by Cyclonia. The only problem was the crystal was broken into two. A black side, which she possessed and a white side, which was nowhere to be found. The black crystal could only be controlled, if she had both. Cyclonis sat on her throne. She had sent many servants; out to search for the crystal, none had been successful. Once again, she was surrounded by failures. But one came up with some news.

"We've found another ship, one not of our own" he reported.

"The Storm Hawks" Cyclonis hissed. "Are they heading in this direction?"

"Yes" replied the servant "But their fuel is low".

"Send as many warriors as you can, I want that white crystal found" Cyclonis ordered.

The servant bowed and ran out the room. Like the Storm Hawks fuel tank, Cyclonis had a limited amount of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the Storm Hawks, Aerrow and Piper were on recon. While Finn and Junko kept in touch with them on the Condor.

"If we spilt up, maybe we'll find something" said Aerrow.

"Okay, see you at the Condor" waved the navigator, Piper.

Aerrow took north and Piper went south.

Forty-five minutes passed.

Aerrow's search was negative; he headed back to the condor. Piper's was different; she found a rocky terra. When she flew to it, there was a bright glow. Piper landed and walked to it. As she got closer, through the bright light, she was able to make out that it was a crystal. Soon the bright light dimmed. Piper instantly picked it up. It was white and the shape of a curved teardrop with a black dot in the middle. Piper ran to her ride.

"Guys, I think I just found a crystal," she said into her radio. A crackling buzzing sound was her response. Maybe, the crystal was making an interference. Piper got on her ride and flew back to the Condor.

When she got there, her team weren't too happy.

"Piper, where were you?" demanded her commanding officer.

"I found a terra and this crystal," she reported.

"Crystal?"

"Terra?"

"Yes" Piper showed them the crystal.

"Cool" Finn snatched the crystal out of her hands.

"Finn, be careful". But it was too late, the crystal let out a massive silver beam into the sky, blasting a hole in the roof of the Condor.

After seeing the hole, Stork fainted.

"FINN" shouted his annoyed teammates.

In new Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis's crystal started vibrating. A servant ran up to her.

"Master, the white crystal has revealed itself" he reported.

"Where?" demanded Cyclonis.

"It's on the unidentified ship". Cyclonis's eyes widened. The other crystal, in the hands of the _Storm Hawks._

"Ready my ride" she ordered.

Before long, she was riding to her prey.

The Storm Hawks were an aware of the danger. They were to busy arguing about the crystal.

"Finn, I told you to be careful" said the crystal specialist angrily.

"Hey, I said I was sorry" the sharpshooter shot back.

"That's gonna take forever to fix" whined Junko. He was throwing water on Stork, who eventually came to.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Piper ran to the binoculars. She saw a group of black skimmers, leading them was Cyclonis herself.

"Aerrow, it's her". Piper gave the binoculars to him. Aerrow took one and said "Storm Hawks battle stations.

The battle began.

Aerrow drew his blades. With one move, two skimmers were sliced into half. Piper confronted Cyclonis.

"Well, isn't my best friend forever" Cyclonis greeted slyly.

Piper clapped her crystals together, soon there was a blue aurora coating her. She let out a powerful blast. Cyclonis countered with a similar red blast. A powerful shot hit, she skimmer . Cyclonis looked she was surrounded. All her new talons put down.

"Hey, Cyclonis where you get your fighters from the museum" taunted Finn.

"Surrender Cyclonis, it's over" said Aerrow.

"I disagree, skyknight; it's only begun" Cyclonis brought out her black crystal. It was awfully similar to the white crystal, Piper had. In the shape of a teardrop but with a white drop. The black crystal started shaking, a massive dark cloud formed from it and started growing. Then all of a sudden, chaos. The crystal went out of control. It grew larger than the Condor and started sucking the Storm Hawks in.

"Fall back" retreated Aerrow.

The Storm Hawks fled leaving Cyclonis gazing at the power of the cloud.

"Cyclonis, get out of there" screamed Piper turning round.

"Piper, lets go" ordered Aerrow.

Crackling of lighting came from the cloud. It transformed into the shape of a hole. A black hole.

"Stork get us out of here" shouted Aerrow, once inside.

A huge strand of purple lighting hit the Condor. Everything went quiet.

"What just happened" whispered Finn.

"T…the powers dead" stammered Stork.

"What!?"

The black hole grew, sucking in the defenceless Storm Hawks and Cyclonis into a new world. One like they have ever seen before.

The Pokemon World.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two.

Storm Hawks And Pokemon Worlds

Collide!

Part One

Chapter two.

Meeting New People

After ten minutes, the black cloud disappeared and they saw clear blue skies. It took them five seconds to realize they weren't in Atmos any longer. Instead of mountain top kingdoms, there were cities and towns. Different types birds and animals. Different plants. Different_ world._ While they'll sightseeing, the alarm blared up.

"We've lost all our crystal power," shouted Stork looking at the controls.

Not long after he said that the Condor started plummeting.

"Quickly, grab all the crystals you can find" ordered Aerrow springing into action. Everyone ran around gathering crystals. But to their dismay, all the crystals seem to be melting.

"Uh this isn't good" said Junko staring at the colour liquid pool in his hand.

"Everyone, grab on to something" Aerrow shouted holding on to the banister. The Storm Hawks took hold of something strong. Except Radarr who hooked himself to Aerrow's face.

"Prepare for impact!"

Meanwhile, not far away. A determined trainer called Ash Ketchum with his trusted partner, Pikachu. Along with his friends, a breeder called Brock and Dawn, the coordinator. They were walking on their way to campsite to rest.

"I'm hungry, you guys" whined Ash.

"We're nearly there, Ash" replied Brock.

"How can you be hungry you just had breakfast" said Dawn shocked.

"Pikachu" said the yellow creature on Ash's shoulder. Then it's ears started twitching. It jumped off Ash's shoulder, and looked at the sky.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash.

Suddenly a massive burning ship fell out of the sky and crash landed into a nearby forest.

"What was that?!" screamed Brock.

"Com'n lets check it out" said Dawn.

"Right" answered Ash and Brock

Back on the heavily damaged Condor, the Storm Hawks managed to survive the crash.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah I think so" said Piper rubbing her arm.

"Dude" said Finn looking through the cracked window "where are we? Terra Weirdness?"

"Guys, I don't think we're in Atmos anymore" whispered Junko.

"Where's Stork" said Aerrow looking around.

"Ohh" Finn pointed at the merb who looked like the closest thing imaginable to him was gone for good.

"Stork?"

"Don't speak to me".

"Is anyone in there?" said a voice. It sounded like it's coming from outside the Condor.

"Who there's"

"Please we're here to help" said another voice.

Aerrow considered this. They just fell into an unknown world.

"Com'n let's go explore this world, Stork? We'll fix the Condor as soon as possible".

Outside, the Storm Hawks saw three kids.

"Who are you?" asked Finn.

"My name is Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu" said the black haired boy with the yellow furry creature.

"My name is Dawn, nice to meet you" said girl.

"And my name's Brock" said the tallest of them.

"What are your names?" asked Dawn.

The teenagers in front of them gasped.

"You mean you don't know who we are?" gasped Finn.

The kids shook their heads.

"My name's Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks"

"The name's Piper, crystal specialist and navigator"

"I'm Finn, the coolest sharpshooter in Atmos" he said winking at Dawn.

"My name's Junko, heavy ballistics and weapon specialist".

Everyone stared at the green merb.

"Stork" and that was it.

Radarr chirped and jumped up and down.

"Awww, that's such a cute pokémon" cooed Dawn.

"Pokémon?"

"Wait, you don't know what a pokémon is?" asked Ash.

Ash, Dawn and Brock exchanged shock looks.

"You see we're not exactly from around here".


	3. Chapter 3

Soorrryyy! I haven't been updating. Had problems at home and at school. But anyway here's chapter three. Thank you for the ideas PEJIP Bengtzone! Thank you so much for the advice. It's gonna make this story way better. Please keep reviewing with your helpful ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Storm Hawks and Pokémon Worlds

Collide!

Part One

Chapter Three

Transformation

"So you're from Atmos?" asked Ash.

"And you can't go back?" asked Dawn.

"And you're chasing an evil empress called Master Cyclonis?" exclaimed Brock.

"Yes, and it's important we find her wherever she is she's a threat" explained Aerrow.

They were at the campsite, after a daunting task of covering the burnt broken Condor with dirt and leaves in hope that no one would discover it. The Storm Hawks had just finished explaining how they ended up in this world and about Master Cyclonis. It was now Ash, Brock and Dawn's turn to tell them about Pokémon.

"If they're as powerful as you say, then we can't let Cyclonis get hold of one" declared Aerrow.

"Aerrow, wait, slow down" said Piper "we don't even know if Cyclonis made it through."

"We can't take the risk, Piper" Aerrow shot back "You know what's she's capable of."

Piper opened her mouth to say something back but it was interrupted by loud groaning.

"Junko, what's wrong buddy?" asked Finn worriedly.

"What's happening to Stork" shouted Aerrow.

Piper looked more closely. "It looks like they're changing". And she was right! Junko's ears were getting smaller; his horn disappeared and turned into a stubby nose. His hooves (A/N you know those things on his feet) split into five little toes on each feet. His hands turned smaller and split into four fingers and a thumb.

Stork was the same. His ears and nose grew smaller and his skin grew paler and paler till he wasn't green anymore. They couldn't tell what his eyes were because they were tighter shut as Stork's body shook as it transformed. Both the bodies became covered in an eerie white light.

Everyone else was too shocked to speak. It was Dawn who snapped them out of it.

"Com'n, we have to take them to a Pokémon Centre quickly!" she shouted.

Aerrow shot into action. He quickly took hold of Stork and put him on his shoulders. Radarr helped, crying out sadly.

"Take Junko" he told Finn and Piper.

Finn lifted Junko's shoulders while Piper took his feet.

"You're gonna be alright, Buddy" Finn whispered to Junko's glowing face.

After ten minutes of a life-threatening mission, they made it to the Pokémon Centre. It took a while to explain to Nurse Joy what was wrong, but in the end she helped. Nurse Joy insisted that they wait in the Waiting Room. And after two worrying hours, Nurse Joy came back with her pink helping pokémon called Chansey.

"Your friends are just fine" she told them.

A collective sigh was in reply.

"You can go and see them if you wish".

Ash and the Gang and The Storm Hawks were lead by Nurse Joy into a brightly lit room. What the Storm Hawks saw made them gasp. And it wasn't because of the long needles.

Instead of the green merb, they knew, there was a pale boy teenager with very messy jet black hair with a fringe that covered one of his dark purple eyes.

For Junko, there was a muscular teenage boy who had warm honey skin and spiky dark navy hair. His eyes were grey.

There was a long silence.

"Whoa," gasped Finn speaking first "Junko, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" said Junko giving Finn the thumbs up. "Woah!"

He looked at his new transformed hand. Then he looked at his body. He got out of the bed and tried to stand up. His legs wobbled trying to support his new weight.

"Hey easy" said Finn helping to support his friend.

"What happened to me?" asked Junko looking at his reflection.

"The white crystal must have altered you and Stork to fit in with this world" explained Piper.

"But what about Radarr?" asked Aerrow looking at his furry friend.

"I don't know" said Piper.

Ash, Brock and Dawn had been quietly watching this ideal. Suddenly Dawn thought of something.

"Maybe Radarr didn't change because in this worlds' because that crystal thinks he's a pokémon" she said.

"Can that really work?" Ash asked Dawn.

Dawn took out her pokédex. A device which allowed Pokémon trainers to identify pokémon. She brought it in front of Radarr.

"Pokémon Species Unknown" it stated.

"Well if the crystal thinks' Radarr is a pokémon then he won't transform" said Piper.

"Good now that's over with, we need to sort things out," said Aerrow "Starting with the Condor, I'm not comfortable leaving it just covered up. We need to re-build it."

"Maybe the pokémon centre has an old warehouse that it doesn't use. We could ask Nurse Joy" said Brock.

"We need a scanner as well so we can see the internal damage inside the Condor" explained Junko "Then we can hook it up to a computer".

"Alright we'll see what we can do!" said Ash

"Pikachu" agreed Pikachu.

Back with Master Cyclonis, she had crashed into a mountain side. She was walking with her talons when she activated a security alarm. Suddenly the wall beside her started opening up!

Activating her staff with the black crystal, Cyclonis and her talons prepared for battle. Two men came running out. They both had the same hair cut and wore the same clothes.

"Who are you?" said the first one.

"What business do you have here?" said the other.

Cyclonis looked at both of them. Her diabolical mind hatched an idea, she ordered her men to stand down. And put her weapon away behind her and held up her hands. The two men looked at each other.

"Come with us, we'll take you to our commander" they said.

Cyclonis smiled.

Meanwhile Ash, Brock and Dawn persuaded Nurse Joy to lend them an old warehouse and a scanner for the Condor. The Storm Hawks borrowed a tow truck and towed the badly damaged Condor to its new home. The warehouse was old and dusty but big enough to fit the Condor with room to spare. It got it's electricity from an old generator but with help from Pikachu and Pachirisu( one of Dawn's pokémon) they got it up and running. Junko and Stork scanned the Condor and got details of what needed repairing.

Everyone got to work and with help from Pokémon, the Condor was soon repaired but sadly grounded. Good news was that Stork's mood improved a lot. He ran up to his Condor and hugged it.

"Thanks for your help everyone" thanked Aerrow. "You too Pokémon".

"Sadly, without crystals, Condor won't be able to fly" said Piper.

"Well that means we'll be going on foot, we need to find clues about Cyclonis" replied Aerrow.

"If you want, you can come with us to the next town" suggested Ash.

All the Pokémon cheered.

"Looks like the Pokémon want you to come" said Brock.

Aerrow looked at his team, then at Ash and his friends.

"We would be honoured, we'll leave the Condor here".

"Woah, hold on!" cried Dawn.

"What is it, Dawn" asked Brock.

"Not that you guys look fine as you are, but if you went in a town like that maybe Cyclonis could catch you out before see her. Your clothes stick out way too much." Dawn explained.

"She's right, but where can we get clothes?" asked Piper.

"Dawn, pokémon coordinator slash Fashion Expert at your service, time to go shopping" said Dawn making a pose. Her pokémon, a penguin looking creature called Piplup copied.

Inside Team Galactic Base, Cyclonis was walking to the commander's room. She walked into a lit room, a man with spiky blue hair sitting at a desk. On the left of him, was an old man with a maniacal smile on his face. On the other was a tall teenage boy with dark blue hair.

"So you're the one sniffing round our base" said the old man.

" I am Cyprus, Supreme Commander of Team Galactic" declared the man with spiky blue hair. "What is your business here, are you a spy?"

Cyclonis shook her head.

"I am no spy, I come from another world from a different dimension."

The three commanders exchanged looks.

"How do we know these aren't lies" shouted the boy with dark blue hair.

"Calm yourself, Saturn" said the old man.

Master Cyclonis took out the black crystal from her cloak and showed it to them. All three of them gasped.

"This is a crystal from my world, it has the power to control anything and to go to new worlds. The only problem is there is another crystal, a white one which has came to your world. With both, I could control my world with ease."

Cyprus closed his eyes and said

"Team Galactics goal is to destroy this world and to create a new unspoiled one. If these to crystals are as powerful as you say, reaching our goal won't be a problem. Help team Galactic makes it's dream and I'll make sure you have everything you need to conquer yours." He opened his eyes and looked at Cyclonis. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes".

Cyclonis's plan was complete. She now had powerful allies by her side. Now all she needed was to find the Storm Hawks.

"Good you will be made a commander, commander..."

"Cyclonis"

"Saturn, take Commander Cyclonis and get ready to move base"

"Yes sir". Saturn led Cyclonis out. Cyclonis secretly grinned to herself.

Back with our Ash and the gang, the Storm Hawks had new clothes. Aerrow clothes were a green t-shirt with long trousers, trainers and a red hoodie. Piper had orange top that slid down at the shoulders and a blue mini skirt. She wore long brown boots. Finn had a purple top and crop jeans and sneakers. Junko had a gray top with shorts and trainers. Stork, well, had long black jeans with a black top and a black jumper that had a skull printed on it with hood, which he wore up. He wore dark grey trainers.

The Storm Hawks had thanked Dawn, Ash and Brock many times when they paid for the clothes.

"No problem, now you guys fit in great" smiled Dawn looking at her handiwork.

They locked the warehouse doors and got some food supplies from the pokémon centre, thanked Nurse Joy and set out on their journey to Canalave City.

Little did they know, three pairs of eyes were watching them in a nearby tree.

"Hmm it seems the twerps have got themselves some new friends" said the pink haired woman called Jessie watching them leave the pokémon centre.

"What's that pokémon that red twerp has? I haven't seen anything like it" asked purple man called James looking at some pokémon cards .

"Do you know what this means, we can snatch dat ultra rare pokémon and give it to da boss along with Pikachu. Da boss would be so pleased, he'd pay us for life!" said the talking pokémon called Meowth.

"That's a splendid idea" cried James.

"Time to grab us a rare pokémon" declared Jessie.

The three of them laughed and went to prepare for the capture.

Well it took me four hours, but here's chapter three. I put ideas from reviews into the story. But please keep giving me ideas, I really appreciate it. Half the credit of this chapter goes to PEJIP Bengtzone. Thank You! Now please Review! And tell me what you thought of it!

AquaGrace


End file.
